High On Air
by fascimility
Summary: [TenKen] Tenpou is oh so equivocal.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :)

Notes: Done in 30 minutes, maybe another 5 for editing. I hope I caught the theme of air correctly here. For tm challenge: Air. Comments and criticism welcome.

_**High on Air**_

Kenren knew air. Yes, he knew that alright.

Air was that invisible, light caressing feeling that swept through him whenever it passed, and ruffled his hair in an affectionate way as it went on. It didn't make itself seen, because, well, it was colourless _damnit_, and it didn't want to be noticed either. Not that he minded, of course. He understood the need for air to conceal itself, especially around him.

Air had this unmistakable aura around it: one that said it: silent, lethal and deadly. What made it so dangerous was the fact that it could sneak right up without him realising it, until he was caught pants down. Literally. Air always had the last laugh.

Kenren wondered, how air had so many different facets to its personality. It could be calm and soothing, almost to the point of lulling him into a restful slumber. That was when it was tender and gentle, yielding, undemanding, and allowing itself to be carried along. It's touch was delightfully cool on a sweltering summers day, and its breath pleasantly soothing on heated skin. Kenren loved air then, for it brought relief, if only temporary, to the harsh pain around him.

Then again, air could turn right around and become wild and recalcitrant. You never really knew when it would change; it happened so suddenly, the breeze might just became a raging gale. Then air would be rushing along, fast, unrelenting, its pulsating rhythm drummed into the core of Kenren's heart. Kenren could just lost himself in that raging tornado and let his last vestiges of self control go with everything else. He loved that sort of wind. It encompassed him and soared through the skies to greater heights. Sometimes he could have sworn that just in that second, he had glimpsed he epitome of ultimate perfection.

Or air could be petulant and mischievous. These moments were rare, and Kenren treasured them. They were a subtle glimpse into the other side of air that was seldom revealed, and if ever, only to him. He took pleasure in that. He took a sort of possessive pleasure in being able to evoke in the stoic temperament of air another completely different side. Air would be teasing, and playfully so, snapping at his heels and circling him with a multitude of blossoms it would have gathered along the way. He like humouring this side of air, because it gave him a rare happiness. He reveled in pleasure, for even if it were ephemeral, it was the lush oasis in the empty vista that was fast becoming his world.

Kenren wanted his world. The world with all its wine, sakuras… and air. Air was essential to life, you couldn't deny that. It sustained everything that existed and breathed life into things that had yet to be discovered. Air that first discovered the height of sensory pleasure hitherto unknown to him and taken his hand to lead him there. There they had spent entire afternoons cavorting in blissful oblivion, drunk on the heady perfume of happiness.

Air… try as he might he could never detach himself from it. He needed it to breathe, to sustain himself. Although he wasn't entirely convinced that air needed him. Maybe he was just another plaything, or a passing fancy. One could never really tell, with air.

Maybe air…

"In my study again? Like my books that much… or is it me?" Air could bring equivocal language to another level altogether.

"Difficult choice there… lemme see. The books?"

"Aaaa… " A comfortable pause, tinged with regret and mirth.

By the time Kenren had the time to register the fact that he was currently lying down, other things were already happening, in full swing. For one, he really had to admire the perfect timing of his assailant in bringing him down, and being careful to land them in a _soft_ patch of carpet on top of that. And the trajectory of that jump was really amazing…

But air made jumps effortlessly. And that flitting, feathery feeling that was currently making its way slowly down could none other be described as heavenly. Because air just felt oh so good, and Kenren couldn't be bothered if air decided to leave as it had come to him.

He lunged out, and caught another breath. And mnnn.. that felt _good_.

The End  
20/03/2004


End file.
